Akira Harinezumi
Akira Harinezumi (Eng Dub: Sonique Alexander) is the main character Go! sonic precure If a girl for what could wish for Sonic, the hedgehog would be like But it's hard because they do not grade, so they athletically eat about anything, but like chili dogs Sonic favorite food her will need. Her hair color is blue, but the much brighter in her alter ego. Her eyes are brighter when they turned, the eyes are gray-green, but in her alter ego have green eyes. She is very honest and helpful, she loves to draw and singing She loves nature and the city in which she lives Crystal City. Akira is the best Sonic player all Japan, it is the Game Center Very well known and is often envied by others, was also often to be asked if they want to join with a competition, it has also often been through and has Anyway won. Trivia •Akira means - gloss or light and harinezumi means - Hedgehog, so to speak, a hedgehog from light. •Akira hates water but has water to drink no problem. •Akira is a name which is taken almost exclusively for men, there are few women that the name Akira have. •Cure Sonic is the first cure the ears like a cat does. The name Sonique Is german for Sonic. Story Akira then like to play video games. When she asked her mother if she had other games, they won the game (Sonic the Hedgehog) found. Akira asked her mother (okaa-san! Just look what I found!) Her mother told her that was the first game that they played. Akira asked her mother if they play scents. Her mother was naturally agreed and started the game. She was fascinated straight from the game and wanted to have more and more games of (sonic). She wants to be just like Sonic. Although no one can walk in the world with sound operating speed, and her can do so much anyway, do not let them be beaten. in her childhood she was often bullied and (not rounded) or (Ugly Hedgehog) insulted like. But just because they wanted to be like a game character. But as I said do not get let down .. Relationships * Yoko Kiyoshi - Akira and Yoko are childhood friends and are also all best friends. with Yoko can talk to her about anything and Yoko always hear exactly unless she talks to Akira fully. * Akiko Beniko - With Akiko it comes very clear they resent but often are a good team. However she decides to decline Akira's offer to join the team due to her duty to protect the master emerald. * Mika Kagemaru - Mika could only not suffer at times Akira. Akira always wanted that they do with their team's Mika always refuses. Up in episode 15 as Mika agreed. Mika thought that Akira was very weak and therefore Mika did not want the team. * Gina Mirai - With Mirai she's very well clear that both of them are very good friends, and have a very good team. * Carol Akatsuki - Carol is also a very good friend, although at the beginning Carol was still a villain, still finds good in her. them Akira not knowing Carol has an evil alter ego. But she changes to Cure Dragon. She immediately joining the team and Carol saying that the team is now complete. However later on in the series, she's her cousin and Carol tries to remind Akira about what they use to do together back at Lost Hex. Songs Speed ♦ Girl! Your Star 1 0 0 % FASTER ❕ GREEN HILL ZONE Duets ♥ Happy Smiley! ♥ (With Yoko Kiyoshi) ✴ Fighting Star! ✴ (With Akiko Beniko) �� pure pure Rival �� (with Mika Kagemaru) �� Future star ! �� (with Gina Mirai) Get Wild! (with Carol Akatsuki) Form Cure Sonic "The Blue Hedgehog! The Light of the Speed! Cure Sonic!" "Aoi Harinezumi! Sokudo no Hikari! Kyua Sonikku!" Cure Sonic Sonikku Is Akira's alter ego, Cure Sonic The a warrior the speed and of belief. They controlled the winds and the lights, Akira has 2 extra forms falls for some. Starlight Sonic Starlight sonic Raito Sonikku If the first extra-dimensionally for Cure Sonic. It controls the stars and the gemstone sapphire. Attacks Starlight meteoroid! Floating lights! Electric Blue Electric Blue Buru If the second form for Cure Sonic, They controlled the music and the speed. Attacks Electric Thunder! Music Booster! Super Cure Sonic Dark Cure Sonic Princess Sonic Galaxy Sonic Akira.exe Akira.exe (あきら.EXE Akira.ekksue) Is the CREEPYPASTA version of Akira, They come only when Akira's nightmares are in front of others. However Carol only finds it as a joke. Only because Mika had nightmares when akira had suggested to play Sonic.exe, what a bad idea was. details about these character 'star sign: '''cancer '''Favorite food: '''Cheesecake, apples, Chili Dogs. '''phobias: '''Asthenophobia, Coulrophobia, Auquaphobia, Canophobia. '''height: '''1,70m '''blood type: '''B '''favorite animals: '''Hedgehogs, Cats, bunnies. '''weighs: '''65 kg '''Intro: '"I am the warrior of the speed! Guardian Of The Golden rings and the stars! I'm Cure Sonic!" Gallery Take this! .png|Ring Attack! Cure Sonic's first attack Dfgdf.png|Akira Cure Sonic.jpg Cure Sonic and Cure dragon.png|Cure Sonic and Cure Dragon Scan_20160801 (2)xxx.jpg|Akira comes too late to school. output_ZMMyzv.gif|Akira's tranformation. Gif Category:Go! sonic precure Cure Sonic Category:Lead Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Akirachan13's Characters